Dos Tsunas, ¿un amor?
by Aoi-Takahashi-98
Summary: Un invento de Gianini hace que el modo hiper de Tsuna salga de su cuerpo, ¿que va a pasar con Tsuna y los demas? Problemas, y posiblemente romances. 2727/7227, 8059, XS
1. Alguien no esperado

**Declaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera asi habria yaoi**

-¿Qué paso?-Yamamoto le pregunto a Gianini-¿Esto tenia que pasar?-

-No, algo debio afectar a la multibazooka-dijo tratando de salir del armario en el que se habia atorado

-Decimo ¿Dónde esta?-Gokudera buscaba por los escombros de lo que quedo de la habitacion, pero Tsuna no se encontraba ahí, en realidad el estaba en un arbol medio inconciente siendo cargado por alguien desconocido, en ese momento Tsuna ya estaba despertando

-Ite ¿Qué paso?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el desconocido quien en realidad era…

Pero antes de saber quien es este desconocido veamos que fue lo que paso para llegar a esta situacion

""**Flashback""**

Yamamoto y Gokudera habian ido a la casa de Tsuna para hacer un trabajo de matematicas que les habian dejado, en medio trabajo llego Reborn con Gianini el cual traia…un momento ¿eso es un pez?

-Gianini-san ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tsuna extrañado por la forma que llevaba

-Es mi nuevo invento, la multibazooka-dijo mostrandoselos como si fuera un gran tesoro-la cual, como dice su nombre, el que este bajo sus efectos se multiplicara-

-Nos servira en casos de emergencia-dijo Reborn sentandose en el escritorio de Tsuna-todavia no a sido probada, asi que, Tsuna tu la probaras-

-¿Qué? ¿por q-HIII-no pudo terminar por que Reborn le estaba apuntando con su arma-Sin escusas-dijo Reborn

-Esta bien-dijo Tsuna resignado

-Muy bien, tienes que estar alejado de cualquier otra persona-dijo Gianini, Tsuna se paro en medio de la habitacion nervioso, Gianini estaba apuntando, tenia que hacerlo perfecto, cualquier error podria ser catastrofico, ya iba a disparar…

-JAJAJA, Lambo-san se adueñara de todo-en ese momento Lambo le quito la multibazooka a Gianini-Mmm…¿esto que hace?...no importa, ahora esto es de Lambo-san WUAJAJAJAJA-dijo Lambo corriendo por todo en cuarto

-Vaca idiota, devuelve eso-dijo Gokudera persiguiendo a Lambo

-Lambo deja de jugar es peligroso-dijo Tsuna tratando de detener a Lambo

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAMA-Lambo no pudo continuar ya que se tropezo, haciendo que se cayera la multibazooka y se activar automaticamente en direccion a Tsuna

-¡Decimo, cuidado!-grito Gokudera, pero fue tarde, la multibazooka le disparo a Tsuna haciendo que este saliera volando por la ventana y tambien por el golpe la multibazooka exploto, destruyendo la habitacion de Tsuna.

La bala de la multibazooka, más chocar con algunos arboles hizo que Tsuna quedara inconciente, antes de que impactara contra un muro algo brillante salio de su cuerpo atrapandolo antes de que chocara, el desconocido, cargando a un inconciente Tsuna, volo hacia un arbol para esconderse y esperar a que Tsuna despertara lo cual no paso mucho tiempo

Ite ¿Qué paso?-pregunto, no sabia que habia pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que habia salido volando de su habitacion, despues todo se vuelve oscuro. Despues de recordar lo que habia pasado iba a ir a su casa hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de alguien, levanto la mirada y vio unos ojos anaranjados, lo demas no lo podia ver bien

¿Estas bien?-pregunto el desconocido inclinando la cabeza haciendo que el sol le de en la cara, tenia una sonrisa tierna

""**Fin de Flashback""**

En ese momento Tsuna se dio cuenta que el chico, el cual parecia que lo habia salvado, era…

Tu eres-no era posible, era..

Igual a el

Yo soy tu modo hiper-dijo sonriendo al ver el asombro de Tsuna, era divertido verlo con esa cara

¿Co-como es posible?-Tsuna estaba desconcertado, ¿Cómo era posible que su modo hiper estuviera fuera de su cuerpo?

Por el invento de Gianini fui capaz de salir de tu cuerpo y tener el mio propio-dijo agarrando a Tsuna de la cintura

q-qu-¿Qué haces?-tartamudeo al sentir por donde lo estaba agarrando

Vamos a bajar, sujetate fuerte-le dijo a Tsuna, este se agarro del cuello de su modo hiper y de un salto bajaron del gran arbol, apenas estuvieron en el suelo Tsuna queria soltarse del agarre de su modo hiper pero…

Y-ya me puedes soltar-dijo Tsuna tratando de soltarse pero lo tenia bien prensado, mientras iba bajando pudo ver su casa, estaba lejos pero si trataba de volar llegaria rapido, aunque su modo hiper no lo dejaba

No, yo te llevare-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

Yo puedo ir por mi cuenta, ademas de que tambien puedo ir volando-dijo Tsuna entre enojado y nervioso porque aun estaba siendo cargado

Y…-dijo su modo hiper quedando a centimetros de la cara de Tsuna, haciendo que este se sonrojara-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si nisiquiera trajiste tus pastillas y tus guantes?-

¿Eh?-Tsuna reviso en todos los bolsillos que tenia y era cierto, no traia ninguno de los dos, los habia dejado encima de un mueble

Jejeje-se rie su modo hiper-esta vez yo gano, asi que, te llevare-Tsuna suspiro, no le quedaba otra opcion, se agarro otra vez del cuello de su modo hiper, este cerro los ojos por un momento y aparecio una llama anaranjado oscuro en su frente, abrio los ojos los cuales tenian el mismo color de llama, su modo hiper le dirijio la mirada, Tsuna quedo asombrado, el tono le quedaba perfecto hasta le atraia…Estaba hablando del color

El modo hiper se rio de la cara que habia puesto Tsuna, hasta parecia que pronto le iba a caer baba, cargo a Tsuna en un solo brazo haciendo que este saliera de su trance y se soltara un poco de su cuello, en ese mismo momento despego y por el susto Tsuna se aferro más a su modo hiper como si su vida dependiera de ello y de verdad dependia de ello

Jajajaja, hubieras visto la cara que pusiste-rio haciendo que Tsuna hiciera un leve puchero

La proxima vez avisame cuando despegues-dijo Tsuna desviando la mirada

¿Cómo sabes que habra proxima vez?-pregunto viendo divertido a Tsuna, de inmediato Tsuna se sonrojo

S-solo lo supuse, ademas no es que me agrade estar asi-en realida, le estaba gustando estar de esa manera, era tranquilizante, queria estar más tiempo asi…¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?!, eso no podia ser asi, según lo que sabia no se podia

Tsuna ya casi llegamos-le dijo su modo hiper sacandolo de sus pensamientos, ya veia su casa solo faltaban algunas cuadras, esperaba que no hubieran hecho ningun alboroto, ya estaban llegando a la entrada y todo parecia perfe-

BOOOOOM

Penso muy pronto, parecia que la explosion venia del patio, el y su modo hiper fueron a ver que pasaba y lo que vieron era tan…

Normal…

Yamamoto tratando de detener Gokudera quien tenia dinamitas lista para lanzarselas a Lambo, el cual estaba llorando, Gianini se hallaba inconciente, tal vez fue el más afectado y Reborn…esperen ¿Dónde esta Reborn?

Los estaba esperando-

HIIIIIII-grito Tsuna del susto cuando Reborn aparecio…con un traje de pajaro, mientras su modo hiper estaba muy tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada, Gokudera al ver con quien estaba hablando Reborn se alegro y se solto del agarre de Yamamoto

Decimo, que gusto que es-Gokudera quedo petifricado por lo que estaba viendo…..¡¿DOS DECIMOS?! Debe ser que la explosion lo afecto mucho, ahora estaba viendo doble, pero uno parecia más serio ademas de que tenia los ojos naranjas, ahora se sentia mareado, todo se estaba volviendo negro

¡GOKUDERA-KUN!-grito Tsuna, antes de que cayera Yamamoto lo atrapo, por un momento creyo ver una mirada tierna, no, debio ser su imaginacion

No esperaba esa reaccion-dijo su modo hiper al ver al desmayado Gokudera

Yo tampoco-dijo Tsuna, era extraño ver a Gokudera desmayarse de esa manera

Yamamoto lleva a Gokudera adentro y has que se despierte, ustedes tambien entren-Dijo Reborn saliendo con su tipico traje…¿en que momento se cambio?-yo voy a llamar a los demas guardianes para una reunion-¿reunion? Eso no sonaba muy bueno

Esto era incomodo, Yamamoto se le quedaba mirando a su modo hiper como si de un pronto a otro fuera a desaparecer, despues llego Ryohei que al verlo tambien quedo petrificado, creyo que tambien se iba a desmayar pero en vez de eso se paro en frente de su modo hiper y le empezo a jalar las mejillas para ver si era real, despues de diez jalones más su modo hiper golpeo a Ryohei tirandolo encima de Yamamoto mientras se sobaba sus maltratadas mejillas. Despues llego Chrome quien tambien se desmayo, en el momento aparece Mukuro, el cual parece extrañado con el modo hiper, trataba de ver si se trataba de una ilusion, por ultimo llego Hibari, parecio verse asombrado pero fue por un pequeño rato ya que vio a Mukuro y de inmediato saco sus tonfas y Mukuro su tridente, ¡Ay no! Ya iban a destruir la sala de estar

Ustedes dos, ya basta-dijo Reborn en el momento apropiado

Reborn, gra-AH!-antes de que Tsuna pudiera continuar Reborn le pego en la frente, ya veia venir el fuerte golpe, pero no lo sintio, se diio cuenta de que su modo hiper lo habia atrapado antes de que cayera con la misma sonrisa divertida

Debes aprender a controlar a la familia, Dame Tsuna-dijo Reborn desde la mesa, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atencion, todos estabas centrados en el modo hiper hasta Lambo

Los quise reunir por lo que estan viendo en este instante-dijo Reborn captando la atencion de todos-el salio de unos de los inventos de Gianini, la multibazooka capaz de multiplicar cualquiera que este bajo sus efectos, aunque hubo un pequño accidente y la multibazooka se destruyo, ahora presentate-le dijo Reborn al modo hiper

Como soy parte de Tsuna tambien me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada, pueden llamarme Tsunayoshi para que no haya confuciones, soy el modo hiper de Tsuna-eso ultimo nadie se lo esperaba, sabian que se podia multliplicar, pero ¿su modo hiper?

Pero ¿el decimo todavia puede pasar a ese modo?-pregunto Gokudera, era cierto, con su modo hiper fuera, posiblemente Tsuna ya no podria pasar a ese modo

Ahora que lo pienso, todavia no lo he provado-dijo Tsuna y fue a buscar las pastillas y sus guantes

Y tu pensando en volar sin saber si podias-dijo Tsunayoshi burlandose de Tsuna

Aun asi no habia nada malo en intertar-Tsuna volvio con las pastillas y los guantes ya puestos

Kufufu, bueno suerte con eso, yo ya me voy-dijo Mukuro envolviendose por una niebla y volviendo a ser Chrome, mientras Hibari se lavanta en direccion a la salida diciendo algo como "_otro herviboro inservible"_

Tsuna no iba a detenerlo, ademas de que si lo intentaba despues estaria completamente golpeado, se trago la pastilla y en su frente aparecio una llama anaranjada clara y con sus ojos del mismo color

Todo parece estar normal-dijo Reborn bajando de la mesa- ya es tarde asi que vayan a dormir

Tsuna-dijo Tsunayoshi, Tsuna se volteo-ese color te queda-dijo haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojara y desviara la mirada

Vayamos a mi habitacion, te dare algo de ropa-dijo Tsuna subiendo rapidamente, hasta que se acordo ¿su habitacion no habia quedado destruida?, abrio la puerta lentamente y vio que su habitacion estaba…¿arreglada? Como antes, vio a Reborn ya durmiendo, claro el lo debio haber hecho, busco la ropa y se la dio a Tsunayoshi, ya cambiados estaban listos para dormir, pero habia un problema…

Solo habia una cama…

Yo podria dormir en el suelo-ofrecio Tsuna ya abriendo el armario

Es mejor dormir juntos-dijo Tsunayoshi agarrandole la mano a Tsuna

Pero-se iba a objetar

Sin peros, ademas no hay nada de malo-dijo Tsunayoshi apagando la luz

Tienes razon, no hay nada de malo-dijo tsuna sonriendo, acomodandose en la esquina de la cama y dandole la espalda a Tsunayoshi, de pronto sintio que lo abrazaban

Eh¿ Tsunayoshi?-

Me gusta dormir de esta manera-dijo, Tsuna suspiro resignado aunque…

¿Tsunayoshi?-pregunto Tsuna

¿si?-

¿puedo llamarte Tsu-kun?-pregunta avergonzado, mientras Tsunayoshi sonrie satisfecho

Claro-

Entoces, buenas noches Tsu-kun-dijo Tsuna cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño, se sentia agradable estar en los brazos de tsunayoshi

Buenas noches Tsuna- dijo abrazando gentilmente a su querido Tsuna, ademas todo iba a mejorar mañana

**CONTINUARA**

Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba "DIVE TO WORLD"

Este es primer fic que escribo, creo que quedo mal

¿ustedes que creen?

Casi no me acuerdo del anime asi que si puse algun dato mal me lo avisan

Reviews?


	2. Instituto y problemas

**Hola, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (lamentablemente)**

En la tranquila ciudad de Namimori empezaba otro dia, Tsuna estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertaron, aun asi no quizo abrir los ojos, queria estar mas tiempo asi, tranquilo, sin ningun ruido y siendo abrazado p-…un momento ¡¿ABRAZADO?!

WAAHHHHHHH!-grito Tsuna empujando y votando de la cama al que lo estaba abrazando

ITEEE! ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?-grito Tsunayoshi molesto de que lo hayan despertado de esa forma

¿Tsu-kun?-pregunto, ahora que hace memoria, cuando se habian ido a dormir, Tsu-kun lo habia abrazado…¡Y EL LO DEJO! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado? Ahora se sentia nervioso, ya no se podria sacar de la cabeza esa situacion y en el instituto…¿instituto? Tsuna se fijo en el reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para la primera leccion

AHHHHH! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-grito Tsuna alistando sus cosas ingnorando por completo al ojinaranja, Tsuna bajo para al menos coger una tostada, despues se oyo un-"_ya me voy"_-seguido de un-"_que te valla bien"_-de parte de Nana, mientras Tsunayoshi se quedo en la habitacion preguntandose que era lo que haria mientras Tsuna no estaba, seria aburrido sin el, era divertido hacerlo enojar y sonrojar pero tenia que esperar hasta que el ojicafe regresara, de pronto sintio algo en su cabeza

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto viendo lo que ahora tenia en sus manos, un uniforme parecido al de Tsuna, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Reborn con una sonrisa

Alistate rapido si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer dia, un profesor te esperara en la entrada-dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitacion, tal vez ya no tendria que esperar

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera ya estaban en sus lugares, se estaba corriendo el rumor de que venia un nuevo estudiante, todos estaban habando sobre eso, excepto uno, ese uno era Tsuna el cual estaba metido en sus pensamientos sobre cierto incidente y cierta persona parecido a el, no se lo podia sacar de la cabeza, cada vez que trataba de pensar en otra cosa terminaba en el, ¡SIEMPRE CON EL!

Tranquilo Tsuna, no debe ser ninguna señal, solo centrate en otra cosa y todo estara bien, en ese momento entro el profesor de historia y los alumnos que estaban de pie se sentaron en sus lugares

Buenos dias alumnos-dijo el profesor

Buenos dias profesor-dijeron sincronizadamente, la mayoria con pereza

Como ya saben hoy viene un nuevo estudiantes, espero que sean buenos con el-dijo el profesor seriamente-ya puedes pasar-la puerta se abrio y el nuevo entro dejando boquiabiertos a todos por no creer lo que estaban viendo

Hola mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pueden llamarme Tsunayoshi, espero que sean buenos conmigo-dijo Tsunayoshi inclinandose, todos los alumnos no podian creer el parecido con el Dame-Tsuna, mientras este estaba algo palido, antes estaba tratando de no pensar en el y ahora lo iba a tener como compañero ¿Qué podria hacer?, definitivamente estaba perdido

¿acaso tienes algun tipo de conexión con Dame-Tsuna?-pregunto uno de sus compañeros

Somos "_primos lejanos"_, por eso nos parecemos mucho-dijo Tsunayoshi mostrando una de sus sonrisas dejando imnotizadas a todas las mujeres

KYYYAAAAAA-gritaron todas las mujeres al ver lo guapo que era Tsunayoshi y Tsuna…parecio quedar igual pero reacciono rapido

Muy bien, entonces, sientate en el asiento que esta detras de tu primo-dijo el profesor, Tsunayoshi fue a su lugar, se sento y empezo a sacar sus cosas

Tsu-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Tsuna

Reborn me inscribio, dijo que no seria muy bueno que me quedara en la casa, ahora soy tu compañero _"primo"_-dijo Tsunayoshi escribiendo lo que estaba en la pizarra-ahora ya no tendre que esperar para hacer esto-con la parte del borrador, toco la parte de atrás de la oreja de Tsuna haciendo que este se erizara, habia descubierto esa parte sensible anoche mientras jugaba con el cabello de Tsuna, mientras Tsuna todo sonrojado cada vez se estaba escondiendo, cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero no podria empeorar ¿verdad?

Tsunayoshi siguio jugando con la oreja de Tsuna hasta que llego el receso, apenas lo dejo Tsuna toco su oreja para tratar de tranquilizarse, volteo y vio a Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa juguetona

No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Tsuna sonrojado cogiendo su almuerzo para ir a la azotea

¿Por qué? Fue divertido, ademas-dijo Tsunayoshi imitando a Tsuna

Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Gokudera

Reborn me inscribio ¿algun problema?-pregunto Tsunayoshi desafiante

Si se trata de Reborn-san, no-dijo Gokudera algo molesto

Bueno, entonces vamos a comer-dijo Yamamoto dirijiendose al pasillo-por cierto Tsuna ¿Por qué es que estabas todo rojo durante toda la clase?-pregunto, en ese momento Tsuna se sonrojo y Tsunayoshi se rio, Gokudera puso su mano en la frente de Tsuna

Decimo ¿acaso tienes fiebre?-dijo preocupado

Estoy bien, no te preocupes Gokudera-dijo Tsuna quitando la mano de Gokudera de su frente

Entonces sigamos-dijo Tsunayoshi continuando caminando, ya estaban cerca, cuando sintieron que el piso empezaba a templar

¿un terremoto?-pregunto Tsuna aferrandose instintivamente al brazo de Tsunayoshi

No creo que sea eso Decimo-dijo Gokudera temiendo lo peor

_Tsunayoshi-kun_-se escucho desde lejos

¿me estan llamando a mi?-pregunto Tsuna extrañado de escuchar su nombre

No, es a mi al que estan llamando-dijo Tsunayoshi al ver un pequeño bulto, era pequeño, asi que no habia de que preocuparse, ese pequeño bulto fue aumentando cada vez más, eso si era preocupante

¡TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!-gritaron TODAS las fans de Tsunayoshi

¿Cómo es posible que hayan tantas fans en tan solo 4 horas?-dijo Yamamoto nervioso yendo para atrás

No tengo idea-Dijeron los tres en el mismo estado que Yamamoto

¡TSUNAYOSHI-KUN TE QUIERO!-

¡TSUNAYOSHI-KUN SE MI NOVIO!-

¡EL VA A SER MIO!-

¡TSUNAYOSHI-KUN HASME TUYA!-se estaban acercando cada vez, solo habia una cosa que hacer en una situacion asi…

¡CORAAAN!-gritaron y empezaron a correr, adios al _"tranquilo"_ dia que tendrian,mientras iban corriendoesquibaban cualquier cosa, en el camino se toparon con Ryohei, el cual no se dio cuenta del monton de chicas

¡NI-SAN CUIDADO!-grito Tsuna, pero fue muy tarde, a Ryohei lo alcanzo la orda de chicas aplastandolo, pero hizo que algunas tropezaran, algunos que otros estudiantes y profesores, o se quedaron pegados a la pared o fueron aplastados, lo que hacia que la orda de chicas poquito a poquito se fuera disminuyendo, pero ya se estaban llegando a su limite

Tsu-kun ya me estoy cansando-dijo Tsuna, Tsunayoshi tambien estaba cansado, más adelante habia un pasillo hacia la derecha, era la unica oportunidad, miro a Yamamoto, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones, este asinti, fueron al pasillo y cuando las chicas los siguieron….ya no estaban

¿A dónde se fue Tsunayoshi-kun?-

Debio seguir directo, ¡VAMOS!-las chicas siguieron a la que parecia ser su lider y se fueron

¿ya se fueron?-pregunto Tsuna

Parece que si-dijo Tsunayoshi

Decimo ¿estas bien?-pregunto Gokudera

Si ¿y ustedes?-

Igualmente-dijo Yamamoto, lo que paso fue que al doblar habia un aula y un casillero, en pocos segundos Yamamoto y Gokudera se metieron en el casillero quedando algo apretados pero algo es algo mientras que los salve, y Tsuna y Tsunayoshi fueron al aula, la cual parecia que estaba abandonada, era totalmente cerrada, solo tenia pequeñas ventanillas para que entrara algo de luz

Bueno, hay que salir ya casi volvemos a clases-dijo Tsunayoshi dirijiendose a la puerta para poder salir, la jalo pero…esta no se abria

¿Qué pasa Tsu-kun?-pregunto Tsuna viendo como Tsunayoshi forzaba la puerta

La puerta no se abre-dijo tratando de abrir la puerta-ayudame Tsuna

Si- Tsuna se acerco a Tsunayoshi y junto sus manos con las de el y jalo, pero aun asi la puerta no se abria-no se abre, se atasco-dijo Tsuna resignado, aun estaba cansado de la corrida-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ¿nos podrian abrir? La puerta se atasco

Eh…Tsuna, tenemos el mismo problema-dijo Yamamoto igualmente forzando la puertadel casillero junto a Gokudera para que se abriera, pero nada

Los cuatro estaban encerrados

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Tsuna tratando de no entrar en panico

Solo hay que esperar a que alguien pase por aquí y nos abra-dijo Tsunayoshi tranquilamente como si no fuera la gran cosa que estuvieran encerrados, Tsuna se estaba poniendo más nervioso, ¿y si tampoco podrian abrir la puerta?, ¿y si no los escuchaban?, ¿Y SI NADIE PASABA POR AHÍ?

Tranquilo-Tsunayoshi abrazo a Tsuna y le empezo a acarisiar el pelo dejando a este con la mente en blanco-todo va a estar bien, ya veras que nos van a encontrar-dijo haciendo que Tsuna se tranquilizara y le devolviera el abrazo

Sentemonos por el momento-dijo Tsunayoshi separandose un poco de Tsuna, este asintiosin mirarlo fijamente, fueron a sentarse cerca de la puerta, el silencio era algo incomodo pero estaba bien

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, estar encerrado con el y precisamente con el, la persona que hace poco le estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas

Gokudera ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yamamoto al ver a Gokudera alejandose de el, al ver que tenia nervios se quizo hacercar pero este se alejaba

Cla-claro que estoy bien, friki del beisball-dijo Gokudera, no podia creer que habia tartamudeado, ¿Por qué demonios le tenia que pasar eso a el?, a Yamamoto le extraño eso ¿Gokudera Hayato acababa de tartamudear? Aunque se vio muy tierno, el ya sabia lo que sentia por Gokudera pero no se lo queria decir, tenia miedo de que lo rechazara y que ya no hubiera nada entre ellos

¿de verdad no te pasa nada?-pregunto Yamamoto acercandose mas a Gokudera hasta casi acorralarlo, Gokudera cada vez se sentia má nervioso ¿Por qué Yamamoto insistia tanto? Por el momento no queria dirigirle la mirada, no queria actuar como un bobo, antes ya habia actuado asi, por suerte Yamamoto no se dio cuenta, pero no lo iba a volver a hacer, esta vez se iba a controlar

Y-ya te dije que e-estoy bien-otra vez tartamudeo, ¿no se supone que se iba a controlar? Ahora las cosas estaban peor, Yamamoto preguntaria otra vez, no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué todavia no pasaba nadie?

Goku-

¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!-grito Gokudera, lo cual ocasiono que algunos palos de escoba, que antes no estaban ahí, se cayeran e hicieran que Yamamoto se resvalara y se cayera ensima de el, lo cual hizo que…

…-

…-

Se besaran…

Se estaban besando, ninguno de los dos lo podia creer, Yamamoto empezo a profundizar el beso, Gokudera estaba mucho más nervioso que antes, y como no estar nervioso en esta situacion, pero aun asi le correspondio el beso, se hizo mucho más profundo, no pensaban en nada solo se concentraban en ese momento, Gokudera agarro el cuello de Yamamoto y este la cintura del primero, ahora era una pelea en quien tomaba la delantera, Gokudera solto un gemido, querian seguir asi hasta que se oyo que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta , de inmediato Gokudera se aparto de Yamamoto y apenas vio algo de luz empujo la puerta y salio corriendo

¡GOKUDERA!-grito Yamamoto viendo como el peliplata se alejaba, despues se fijo en quien los habia sacado, era el conserje, significaba que ya casi cerraban la escuela, ahora tenia que abrirles a Tsuna y Tsunayoshi, mañana hablaria con Gokudera

-Antes de lo de Gokudera y Yamamoto-

Hace poco Tsuna se habia quedado dormido, de verdad que estaba cansado, a cada minuto daba bostezos hasta que al final cayo rendido, estaba apoyado en el pecho de Tsunayoshi y este lo rodeaba con su brazo, Tsuna se veia muy tierno de esa forma, volteo hacia la puerta, creyo haber escuchado algo, no, debio ser su imaginacion, miro a Tsuna el cual parecia que nada lo iba a interrumpir en su dulce sueño

_¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!_-se oyo un grito, parecia ser Gokudera, Tsuna se removio incomodo por el ruido

Shhhhh-le dijo Tsunayoshi acaricaindole el cabello delicadamente-tranquilo, puedes seguir durmiendo-con eso Tsuna se tranquilizo y siguio durmiendo, este aunque no sepa lo que estaba pasando, se sentia muy bien de esa forma, Tsunayoshi al ver que Tsuna se tranquilizaba sonrio, el lo queria mucho y no lo decia por ser su modo hiper, de verdad lo queria mas bien le gustaba Tsuna, se fue acercando a Tsuna y lo beso, fue corto pero con eso le bastaba mientras este estaba dormido

_¡GOKUDERA!_-se oyo otro grito, esta vez era Yamamoto y por el grito de este Tsuna se desperto de golpe

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Tsuna algo adormilado

Parece que Gokudera y Yamamoto pudieron salir-dijo Tsunayoshi parandose y le extendio la mano a Tsuna para que este tambien se parara, en ese momento Yamamoto abrio la puerta, aunque solo lo vieron a el

¿y Gokudera-kun?-pregunto Tsuna al no ver al peliplata

Etto…tuvo que hacer algo urgente-

Ah…bueno si era urgente esta bien-dijo Tsuna caminando hacia el salon para recoger su maletin…ahora que lo pensaba

Tsu-kun, tu podias convertirte en modo hiper sin las pastillas y los guantes ¿verdad?-

Si-

¿entonces por que no lo usaste para poder abrir la puerta?-dijo Tsuna algo molesto, pobre Tsunayoshi, ya casi iba a salir victorioso de que no lo descubriera

Bueno…etto…se me olvido-dijo Tsunayoshi caminado tambien al salon

A ti?-

A cualquiera se le puede olvidar las cosas-Tsunayoshi deberia empezar a escribir aun lista de excusas de emergencia, mientras Yamamoto se quedo ahí, pensando en lo que le diria a Gokudera, el dia siguiente se lo diria, por que el iba a ir ¿verdad?

Tsuna y Tsunayoshi ya estaban yendo a casa , ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, asi que debian apurarse, mientras Tsunayoshi pensaba en alguna forma de ebadir a las mujeres que iban tras el, Tsuna pensaba en todo lo sucedido de ese dia, cuando fueron perseguidos, cuando quearon encerrados, con lo de la oreja…

Esperen, si Tsunayoshi era su modo hiper significa que…Tsuna se acerco a Tsunayoshi silenciosamente y le agarro la oreja, tocando principalmente la parte de atrás, Tsunayoshi se paralizo, no sabia que tenia la misma parte sensible de Tsuna, mientras Tsuna sonreia satisfecho…

O si, la venganza es dulce…

**Espero que les halla gustado y quiero agradecer a:**

**yoss natsuki**

**ValeRyoda03**

**MyaBL26**

**Aria-P27**

**Sheijo**

**amudoki**

**Por sus reviews y agregar mi historia a favoritos**

**¿reviews?**


	3. Mal entendido y declaración

**Espero que les guste el capi, sinceramente nose entre bueno y malo**

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no ya hubiera hecho muchas cosas **

Despues de que Tsuna tuviera su venganza, lo cual le dirvitio las caras que ponia Tsunayoshi, llegaron a su casa, Tsuna entro primero

Ya lle-Tsuna no pudo terminar por una patada justo en la frente de parte de Reborn, Tsunayoshi, el cual estaba detrás de Tsuna, lo atrapo

Llegas tarde, Dame-Tsuna-Dijo Reborn

Pero Reborn, no quedamos encerrados y casi nadie pasaba por ahí-dijo Tsuna rrogando mentalmente de que Reborn no le hiciera nada

Hubieran podido salir con ayuda de Tsunayoshi-dijo Reborn subiendo hacia el cuarto de Tsuna y hablando de Tsunayoshi, este todavia no le habia dado la "verdadera" razon por la que no haya abierto la puerta

Ya dime la verada Tsu-kun ¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?-dijo Tsuna mirando a Tsunayoshi

Se me olvido-dijo este con la misma escusa que nadie se creia

Mentiroso-

No estoy mintiendo-dijo Tsunayoshi siguiendo a Reborn, sabia que este los habia visto

Si lo estas- dijo Tsuna siguiendo a Tsunayoshi

¿Por qué no me crees?-dijo Tsunayoshi ya entrando en la habitacion

Por que lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido-dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando su bolso, de repente siente que lo empujan hacia la pared y lo acorralan

¿y todo tiene que tener sentido?-pregunto Tsunayoshi muy cerca de la cara de Tsuna

P-po-por que lo tiene que tener-dijo Tsuna tartamudeando, eso no lo ayudaba nada para salir de esa situacion, trataba de no mirar los ojos de Tsunayoshi, si lo hacia su mente quedaria en blanco, sintio algo en su mejilla, era la mano de Tsunayoshi, la cual hiso que mirara directamente a los ojos anaranjados de este

No todo tiene que tenerlo-dijo Tsunayoshi sensualmente, en ese momento Tsuna no estaba pensando en nada, los ojos de Tsunayoshi lo habian hipnotizado completamente, Tsunayoshi se estaba acercando cada vez más

Bueno-dijo Tsunayoshi alejandose de un hipnotizado Tsuna corriendolo un poco para poder abrir la puerta y salir-me voy a bañar, te aviso cuando ya te toque-y cerro la puerta haciendo que Tsuna saliera de su trance ¿Qué fue lo que paso?,al recordar lo que habia pasado se sonrojo completamente…Tsunayoshi iba…iba a besarlo y no lo detuvo, pero no iba a volver a pasar ¿verdad?

Pero ¿y si volvia a pasar?, ¿y si Tsunayoshi no se detenia?, ¿y si el no lo detenia?, ¿Y SI PASABA A ALGO MÁS?

Ya esta desocupado, pue-

¡HIIIIIIIIIII!-grito Tsuna por el susto, Tsunayoshi lo miro extrañado, habia ido a avisarle que ya podia ir a bañarse, Tsuna recordo lo que le habia dicho Tsunayoshi ¿tanto tiempo se habia quedado pensando?

A-a claro, e-el ba-baño, si, voy en camino-dijo sonrojado y sin mirar a Tsunayoshi-ya vuelvo- y cerro la puerta, Tsunayoshi miro por donde habia salido Tsuna y sonrio satisfecho, le gustaba cuando Tsuna estaba nervioso, aunque le hubiera querido besar, pero no queria apresurar tanto las cosas, Tsuna aun tenia que pensar sus sentimientos, el ya sabia lo que sentia por Tsuna desde el principio, en el interior de este, antes no creia tener oportunidad, pero ahora que la tenia la iba a aprovechar

Gokudera no podia dormir, no despues de lo que paso con Yamamoto ¿Por qué no lo alejo? No es que le halla digustado, aceptaba que le habia gustado pero ¿Por qué?¿por que le gusto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué queria más?, sinceramente hubiera querido que el conserje no los hubiera interrupido, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Eso no se podia, tal vez solo estaba jugando con el… o tal vez no, pero que le diria a Yamamoto, definitivamente no tendria una muy buena noche

En el caso de Yamamoto, el estaba pensando sobre que le diria a Gokudera, le preocupaba lo que Gokudera le dijera, aunque trataria de estar bien si este lo rechaza de la peor manera, vamos Yamamoto, no pienses en negativo, todo va a estar bien, nada lo iba a detener, se le declararia a Gokudera Hayato, ahora trataria de dormir, tenia que ir preparado

Era otro dia en la tranqui-

¡WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Bueno, no tan tranquila ¿de quien habra sido ese grito?

Por supuesto, ese grito venia de parte de Tsuna

¡ITEEEEE!¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ¡¿NO PODRIAS DESPERTAR MÁS TRANQUILO?!-grito Tsunayoshi desde el suelo ya que Tsuna lo habia empujado de la cama, otra vez

¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI TU ME ESTAS ABRAZANDO DE ESA MANERA?!-grito Tsuna y si, ¿Quién no empujaria a la persona que lo esta abrazando y tras de eso pareciera que esta a punto de besarlo? Rara forma de despertar

¡ENTONCES TRATA DE ACOSTUMBRARTE!-grito Tsunayoshi poniendose de pie

¡NO QUIERO!-grito Tsuna, de pronto en medio de los dos cayo una granada y exploto

Ustedes dos, la proxima les ira peor-dijo Reborn con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos y caminando hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar dejando a Tsuna y Tsunayoshi, los cuales estaban totalmente paralizados, tendrian que tener cuidado la proxima vez, el que reacciono primero fue Tsunayoshi, se fijo en el reloj… eran las 7:55…y entraban a las 8:00

¡¿7:55?! ¡¿ACASO EL RELOJ NO TIENE DESPERTADOR?!

¡TSUNA, YA ES TARDE!-grito, Tsuna tambien miro el reloj y tambien grito, los dos se cambiaron, alistaron sus cosas y bajaron, cojieron una tostada y se fueron…aunque ahora que lo pensaban, Nana no habia dicho nada sobre Tsunayoshi, despues le preguntarian ahora lo unico en lo que habia era llegar a tiempo

No vamos a llegar a tiempo-dijo Tsuna y Tsunayoshi se detuvo haciendo que este tambien extrañado

Solo hay una opcion-dijo Tsunayoshi dandole su bolso a Tsuna, este le iba a reclamar cuando sintio que lo cargaban y sintio que se elevaban, miro a quien lo cargaba, era Tsunayoshi en su modo hiper, Tsuna lo miro molesto

Te habia dicho que me avisaras-dijo Tsuna aferrandose al cuello de Tsunayoshi-ademas de que tambien hubiera podido ir en mi modo hiper

No habia tiempo para avisarte-dijo Tsunayoshi sonriendo-y tal vez hubieras dicho que posiblemente nos verian-tenia razon, esperen…¡¿Y SI ALGUIEN LOS VIO?!

Tranquilo, nadie nos ha visto-dijo Tsunayoshi, ¿acaso leia mentes?-no, con solo ver tu cara me dice lo que piensas, por cierto ya llegamos-dijo Tsunayoshi cerac de la entrada del instituto, no habia nadie, ahora lo unico que hacia falta era…correr

""#/Un minuto y medio despues/#""

Aquí-

Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo el profesor y en ese momento la puerta se abre

¡AQUÍ!-grito Tsuna agitado junto a Tsunayoshi, les costaba mucho respirar despues de esa corrida ¿Por qué existian los escalones interminables?

Llegan a tiempo-dijo el profesor anotandolos-pueden pasar-Tsuna y Tsunayoshi entraron, sus piernas les temblaban y cuando por fin se sentaron se pudieron relajar, eso si fue agotador

Pobre Tsunayoshi-kun, tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde, todo por culpa de Dame-Tsuna-

Tienes razon, como siempre Dame-Tsuna-

Ahora Tsuna se sentia culpable, tal vez si no hubiera empujado y gritado a Tsunayoshi hubieran llegado más temprano

No fue tu culpa-dijo Tsunayoshi sorprendiendo a Tsuna-no las escuches, ademas si no me hubieras empujado de la cama no me habria despertado y hubieramos llegado más tarde-lo que decia Tsunayoshi era verdad, si Tsuna no lo hubiera "despertado de esa manera", en ese momento aun estarian durmiendo tranquilamente, ademas de que posiblemente Reborn no los despertaria, Tsuna no le respondio aunque sabia que estaba sonriendo

Ya casi ni podia escuchar bien al profesor, el cual estaba tomando lista, no habia dormido nada por estar pensando en lo que le diria a Yamamoto, para nada le sirvio, no sabia que decirle apenas el le dirijiese la palabra, por el momento se echaria una siestita, ya se estaba durmiendo, faltaba poco hasta que…

¡AQUÍ!-el grito de Tsuna lo desperto y paso lo que no queria hacer por el momento…mirar a Yamamoto, este tambien lo miro, lo habia sorprendido por el salto que habia dado, parecia que tenia ojeras, tal vez no habia dormido muy bien, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido por su culpa. Gokudera desvio rapidamente la mirada, trataria de prestarle atencion al profesor solamente no te quedes dormido, no te quedes dormido … no… te quedes… _dormido_…

Y Gokudera al final se durmio, para sorpresa de todos, eso si era extraño pero no les importo mucho y siguieron con lo suyo, Yamamoto lo dejo, era mejor dejarlo descansar lo que no pudo, mejor le dejaba una nota ya que posiblemente no se despertaria hasta el receso, escribio rapido y lo puso cerca del brazo de Gokudera para que haci nadie lo notara, pero lo que no sabia era que si fue visto, por una chica a la cual le gustaba Yamamoto y no dejaria que nadie se lo quitara…

""#/En otro lugar, especificamente en un sueño de Gokudera/#""

_Estaba en un pasillo solitario, parecia el mismo pasillo donde se habian quedado encerrados y frente a el estaba Yamamotocon la misma sonrisa tonta de siempre, ya era el momento de hablar, pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo por la sonrisa siniestra que ahora tenia Yamamoto, para nada le gustaba esa sonrisa, no reflejaba seguridad, cariño, amistad y mucho menos amor, sino todo lo contrario…_

_¿De verdad creiste que ese beso significaba algo?-dijo Yamamoto riendose-No puedo creer que hayas caido en ese juego tan tonto, ademas de que somos dos hombre, jamas habria algo entre nosotros-no era Yamamoto el que estaba diciendo eso ¿verdad?-Yo jamas te quise, eres un ingenuo-Gokudera cada vez iba retrocediendo ¿solo estaban jugando con el?¿no habia nada? ¿solo lo quisieron confundirlo más para al final dejarlo en la nada? No, todo era mentira, nada era real, nada…_

""#/Fin del sueño/#""

Gokudera se desperto agitado, todo habia sido un sueño, nada habia sido real, se dio un pellisco para verificar si de verdad estaba despierto, le dolio, no estaba soñando otra vez…

¿Qué era eso que tenia en el brazo? Una nota, ¿de quien seria?

"_apenas te despiertes ve al pasillo 16-B, hablaremos sobre lo que paso"_

_Yamamoto.T_

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no habia nadie en el salón, significa que estaban en el receso, mejor iba de una vez, queria saber lo que Yamamoto tenia que decir, debia estar seguro de su decision, fue corriendo hacia el pasillo 16-B, quien iba a pensar que posiblemente se enamoro del Friki del beisball, por fin habia encontrado a Yamamoto… pero no como esperaba…

Yamamoto estaba besando a otra persona, parecia que lo disfrutaba, el conocia a esa chica, era una de sus compañeras, no podia ser cierto ¿verdad? Pero esta vez si estaba despierto… lo sabia. Fue retrocediendo, queria correr pero al no fijarse hiso que algunos objetos se cayeran llamando la atencion de los otros dos, miro hacia atrás y Yamamoto lo miro, pero aun asi salio corriendo

¡GOKUDERA ESPERA!-grito Yamamoto siguiendo a Gokudera y dejando a la chica en Shock, Gokudera lo sabia, no lo queria creer pero lo sabia, solo estaban jugando con el, acelero para tratar de perder a Yamamoto, por el momento queria estar solo. Yamamoto solo queria explicar que lo que vio no era lo que parecia

""**Flashback""**

Estaba esperando a que Gokudera viniera, en eso ve a una chica que se para en frente de el, era una de sus compañeras, parecia nerviosa

Tengo algo que decirte, Yamamoto-kun-dijo sin mirarlo, Yamamoto no dudo

Claro ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-dijo Yamamoto tranquilo, no podia ser nada malo

Me gustas-dijo de repente levantando la mirada, esa no la veia venir, esperaba escuchar esas palabras pero de otra persona, aunque era imposible que lo direja tan abiertamente

Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte-dijo Yamamoto viendo como la chica bajaba la mirada, no queria lastimarla pero el amaba a otra persona, escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo, la chica tambien se dio cuenta, asi que, agarro a Yamamoto de los hombros y lo beso, en ese momento llego Gokudera

""**Fin del Flashback""**

Habia perdido de vista a Gokudera, pero siguio corriendo, ya sabia donde habia ido. Gokudera estaba en la parte trasera del instituto tratando de recobrar el aliento, no habia nadie, pocas personas iban a esa parte, escucho pasos detrás de el y ya sabia quien era

Felicidades por tu relacion con esa chica-dijo Gokudera sin voltearse

Yo no tengo ninguna relacion con ella-dijo Yamamoto acercandose a Gokudera-Estas malinterpretando las cosas

¡¿MALINTERPRETAR?! ¡LA ESTABAS BESANDO!-grito voltandose para ver a Yamamoto

Ella fue la que me beso, yo no, ni siquiera la correspondi-dijo Yamamoto acercandose más a Gokudera

¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, IDIOTA, MALDITO QUE…-Gokudera no pudo seguir, ya que fue callado por un beso de Yamamoto, al principio se resistio pero termino correspondiendole, se aferro más, les empezo a faltar el aire y se tuvieron que separar

Te amo-dijo Yamamoto cerca del oido de Gokudera, este solo recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Yamamoto, a este le extraño

Yo tambien te amo, idiota-dijo avergonzado y sin dirijirle la mirada, esto alegro a Yamamoto, si era correspondido, se alejo un poco de Gokudera y lo beso otra vez, esta vez lo profundizo más, Gokudera no pensaba en nada solo disfrutaba del beso

Ya habian empezado el receso, Yamamoto les habia dicho que dejaran a Gokudera y el se encargaria despues, no habia problema con Yamamoto asi que los dejaron, queria ir al lugar de siempre pero Tsunayoshi le pidio que lo siguiera y lo hizo, estaban en la parte trasera del instituto y habia un arbol grande cerca de ahí, Tsunayoshi subio y ayudo a Tsuna, lo cual le costo mucho, era muy fresco ahí y habia suficiente espacio para al menos comer

Deberiamos venir aquí en los recesos-dijo Tsuna apenas termino de comer

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tsunayoshi listo para bajar, cuando escucharon que alguien venia, era Gokudera, Tsuna iba a avisarle que estaban ahí pero Tsunayoshi le dijo que no y que guardara silencio, este se sento a la par de Tsuna

_¿Por qué?-_pregunto Tsuna susurrando, en ese momento aparece Yamamoto

Felicidades por tu relacion con esa chica-esperen… ¿desde cuando Yamamoto tenia una relacion?

Yo no tengo ninguna relacion con ella-ahora, ¿Qué se supone que habia pasado?- Estas malinterpretando las cosas-¿Qué se supone que Gokudera habia malinterpretado?

¡¿MALINTERPRETAR?! ¡LA ESTABAS BESANDO!-bueno, si tenia una relacion, eso era comun ¿verdad?

Ella fue la que me beso, yo no, ni siquiera la correspondi-Tsunayoshi ya entendia que sucedia, Tsuna algo asi pero ¿por que a Gokudera le importaba?

¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, IDIOTA, MALDITO QUE…-Yamamoto beso a Gokudera, eso simplemente los dejo boquiabiertos, Tsuna estaba algo sorojado, Tsunayoshi… solo miraba a Tsuna

Te amo-

Yo tambien te amo, idiota-vieron que se daban un beso, Tsunayoshi pensaba como seria si Tsuna le correspondiera y se recosto en la espalda de este, Tsuna estaba feliz con ellos, habian resuelto sus probleas y ahora parecia que serian pareja, ahora sentia algo pesado en la espalda que no lo dejaba equilibrarse bien haciendo que cayera, tambien interrumpiendo a Yamamoto y Gokudera, Tsuna tenia la cara pegada al suelo y Tsunayoshi no se quitaba

De-decimo, puedo explicarle-dijo Gokudera alejandose un poco de Yamamoto

Todo esta bien Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna levantando la cabeza costosamente-no te preocupes-Tsunayoshi puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Tsuna, haciendo que la cara de este volviera al suelo

Ademas, sea quien sea, los hubieramos apoyado-dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa y disfrutando de la posicion en la que estaban… el encima de Tsuna

Gracias-dijeron los dos, eso les alegraba

Tsu-kun… te podrias quitar…me cuesta…respirar-Tsunayoshi se levanto y Tsuna pudo respirar tranquilamente

Sera mejor que volvamos-dijo Tsunayoshi yendo junto con Tsuna al salon, Yamamoto y Gokudera los seguian

**Continuara…**

**Ustedes que opinan ¿bueno?¿malo?**

**: Gracias, a mi tampoco me gusta la miel, espero no haber puesto a Gokudera tan tsundere, tambien espero que hayas disfrutado del capi n.n**

**MyaBL26****:Gracias espero que te haya gustado**

**yoss natsuki****: Gracias por el review, cierto eseTsunayoshi ¬¬**

**ValeRyoda03****: Gracias por el review y aquí esta el capi**

**Aria-P27****: gracias, perdon por los errores ortograficos, por cierto ¿Por qué creias que estaba enferma?**

**Ishiro Shizuka****: Gracias, aquí ya esta el capi, espero que lo disfrutes**

**1kiara1: gracias por el review, ves no me tarde mucho**

**nekoyanet****: Gracias por el review**

**Tal vez este actualizando lo lunes o martes, asi que esten esperando el proximo capi**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Parque de diversiones y

**Primero perdon por la tardanza, se me acumularon los trabajos y cuando por fin los termine la inspiracion no venia**

**Bueno…**

**Aquí esta el capi…**

Era otro tran-

¡WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡ITEE! ¿en serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?!-

¡NO ES MI CULPA!-

BOOOM

¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Ok, hay que aceptarlo, dejo de ser tranquilo hace mucho tiempo

¿Qué acaso no podian tener una mañana tranquila? Ya era la decima del mes, si un mes, tambien ese tiempo habia pasado desde que Yamamoto y Gokudera se hicieron novios, aunque estos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, se les escapaban algunas cosas. A Tsuna y Tsunayoshi les iba mas o menos bien, el primero estaba confundido por los extraños sentimientos que se estaban presentando por el ojinaranja y este jamas se rendiria

¡WAHH! ¡YA ES TARDE!-grito Tsuna bajandose de lo quedaba de su cama

¡¿QUÉ?!-Tsunayoshi se fijo en el reloj y eran las 7:59 ¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?! ¿Quién habra desactivado otra vez la alarma? En ese momento no importaba, se cambio, alisto sus cosas y bajo junto a Tsuna casi tropezandose, cada uno cojio una tostada y salieron

¡YA NOS VAMOS!-gritaron

Que les vaya bien-dijo Nana, por cierto, ella habia tomado muy bien lo de Tsunayoshi, lo extraño era que no habia preguntado de donde venia, tal vez Reborn tendria algo que ver. Apenas salieron Tsunayoshi cargo a Tsuna inesperadamente

¡E-ESPERA TSU-KUN! ¡WAAAAHHHHH!-Tsunayoshi salio volando rapidamente-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me avises?-dijo Tsuna tratando de sostener sus cosas y las de Tsunayoshi

Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo, sostente bien, voy a acelerar-y como dijo acelero mucho más de la cuenta asustando un poco a Tsuna, este se aferro más fuerte a Tsunayoshi, cuando por fin llegaron al instituto salieron corriendo, no iban tan atrasados, solo tenian que subir los escalones ¡MALDITOS ESCALONES INFERNALES QUE NUNCA SE ACABAN! Ya faltaba poco, faltaba unos centimetros para alcanzar la puerta, la abrieron y… no habia nadie, pero ¿Por qué no habia nadie? En ese momento llegaron Yamamoto y Gokudera caminando algo raro ¿se habra lastimado o algo?

Tsuna, Tsunayoshi-dijo Yamamoto alegre de verlos

Decimo, Hiper- Gokudera habia decidido llamar hiper a Tsunayoshi, a este no le molesto-ya les ibamos a avisar-dijo, esperen…

Avisar… ¿Qué?-pregunto Tsuna aun tratando de recuperar el aire

El profesor no vino hoy-dijo Yamamoto… ¿eh?... ¡¿QUÉ?!-parece que se enfermo gravemente, asi que, tenemos las cuatro lecciones libres-no podia ser cierto, casi ni desayunaron, corrieron lo mas que podian, gastaron su energia, subieron las infernales escaleras y llegaron agotados para que al final les dijeran que el profesor no pudo llegar… que más les faltaba ¿Qué Reborn saliera de uno de sus escondites y les dijera que el lo sabia todo?

Asi es-dijo Reborn saliendo de uno de sus escondites como si les hubiera leido la mente, Tsuna se asusto pero ya ni tenia energias para gritar-desde el principio supe que el profesor se habia enfermado, por eso desactive su alarma-con que fue el, pero ni siquiera los detuvo cuando salieron corriendo, aun asi, tanta cosa para nada, en ese momento ambos se desplomaron, ya no aguantaban

¡DECIMO!-grito Gokudera acercandose a un Tsuna completamente cansado que ni se podia mover, Tsunayoshi estaba en las mismas condiciones

Gokudera, Yamamoto, ayudenlos-dijo Reborn tomando una taza de café que quien sabe donde lo saco, Yamamoto y Gokudera le hicieron caso y los ayudaron a pararse, irian a la parte de arriba, ahí estarian mejor.

Los dos se estaban despertando, al parecer se quedaron dormidos

Al fin despiertan-dijo Yamamoto algo nervioso, casi los atrapan y tras de eso en la mejor parte, Gokudera trataba de respirar tranquilamente y salio

De-Decimo ¿ya esta mejor?-dijo Gokudera Tartamudeando y tratando de bajarse un poco el calor

Si Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna tranquilamente sin sospechar nada

¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-pregunto Tsunayoshi al ver que los dos estaban nerviosos-no me digan que-

¡NO, NO HICIMOS NADA!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ok, tranquilos-dijo Tsunayoshi

Bueno,cambiando de tema, escuche que inauguraron un nuevo parque de diversiones, consegui entradas, podriamos ir los cuatro el sabado

Es una buena idea-dijo Tsuna, al menos para salir de todos los trabajos y las explosiones

Entonces nos vemos alla a las 9:00-dijo Gokudera

Inutiles herviboros-dijo Hibari bajando del techo donde descansaba tranquilamente hasta que llegaron, estaba molesto, todo por esa persona que no lo dejaba en paz-larguense de aquí

¿y si no queremos?-dijo Tsunayoshi levantandose y mirando seriamente a Hibari, despues de que el primero lo retara todo fue de mal en peor, casi tuvieron una pelea en el instituto, aunque la tuvieron el noche, Tsuna al ver que Tsunayoshi regreso todo golpeado lo castigo seriamente (golpearlo tantas veces como pueda en la cabeza y estarlo llamando "_idiota_").

Tsu-kun,ya nos vamos Hibari-san-dijo Tsuna tomandole la mano a Tunayoshi, Gokudera tambien estaba molesto, ya no toleraba la actitud de Hibari, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero ni a Yamamoto ni a Tsuna les gustaria eso

Vamonos-dijo Yamamoto llendo hacia la puerta, ya bajando los escalones todo estaba en silencio…

¡WAHAHAHAHA! ¡LAMBO-SAN ES EL MEJOR, TOMA ESTO BAKADERA!-grito Lambo lanzando una granada hacia Gokudera, este simplemente la golpea devolviendosela a Lambo

BOOM

¡WAAAAHHHH!-grito Lambo-Tengo… que… calmarme… ¡BUAAAAHHHH!-Lambo saco su bazooka, pero al hacerlo saca otras cosas ocasinando que se resvale y suelte la bazooka siendo apuntada a Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi

¿eh?-es lo unico que dicen antes de que la bazooka les caiga encima y se vea el humo rosa…

Veremos al Tsu-kun del futuro-susuro Tsuna, por alguna "_extraña"_ razon estaba ansioso. Apenas se disperso el humo tanto Tsuna como Gokudera no podian creer lo que veian, un Tsunayoshi de 24 años que solamente traia puesto un pantalon de cueron ajustado y desabotonado, mientras Yamamoto… solo tenia unos boxers, a los dos se le notaba ese abdomen bien formado. Tsuna y Gokudera estaban totalmente rojos

Tsunayoshi suspira-Aun no me acostumbro a estos viajes-dijo dirijiendo su vista a Lambo, el cual estaba inconciente, despues a Tsuna, este se pone nervioso, ver a Tsunayoshi asi junto a esos penetrantes ojos naranjas, Tsunayoshi sonrio divertido, Tsuna era, es y siempre sera lindo cuando se pone nervioso, se acerco a Tsuna e hizo que mirara directamente a sus ojos haciendo que este quedara como hipnotizado

Parecia que Gokudera estaba en peores condiciones, en realida ya habia visto a Yamamoto con mucho menos que eso (mejor dicho nada), aunque este Yamamoto se veia más maduro, sus miradas jamas cambiaban

Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada que pueda cambiar el futuro-dijo Yamamoto

Ya lo se, aunque hacer esto no hace ningun daño-dijo Tsunayoshi siguiendo mirando a Tsuna, jamas se cansaria de dejarlo de ese modo, Yamamoto suspiro y vio a Gokudera

Tal vez pronto te acostumbres a esto-dijo Yamamoto mostrando la misma sonrisa de siempre… ¿esperen?...¡¿QUÉ?!

**""(_(En el futuro)_)""**

Tsunayoshi se encontraba en una gran habitación, todo era lujoso, la bazooka de Lambo lo mandaba 10 años al futuro, asi que…

Si, estas en el futuro-dijeron, la voz se oia debajo de el, bajo la vista y vio que…

Estaba encima de un Tsuna casi desnudo

¡WAAAAAHHHHH!-grito Tsunayoshi alejandose rapidamente de Tsuna pero-¡ITEE!-se alejo tanto que se cayo de la cama

O-oye, tranquilo-dijo Tsuna tratando de ponerse bien los pantalones

¡¿TRANQUILO?! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO SI…? Espera, esto significa que…-dijo sentandose en la cama

No te puedo decir nada, aunque tal vez con esto ya lo sepas-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo esperaba que su Tsu-kun no este haciendo algo que pueda afectar el futuro. Tsunayoshi estaba feliz, habia una posibilidad de que Tsuna pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos… solo faltaba que Tsuna se diera cuenta de estos, ahora lo unico que se preguntaba era… ¿Tsuna seguiria teniendo la oreja sensible despues de 10 años? Se acerco hasta quedar a una prudente distancia, toco su oreja justo en la parte de atrás y Tsuna se erizo completamente, se habia olvidado completamente de ese punto debil… ¿olvidar?... Claro, Tsu-kun tambien se a olvidado de esta debilidad, la cual a este tambien le afectaba, ahora el tambien se podria divertir… jejeje… jijiji... jajajajajajaja… ¡WUAHAHAHAHA!

Tsunayoshi se alejo de Tsuna apenas este se empezo a reir… ya le estaba dando miedo esa aura maligna que exparcia

Despues de que el humo se dispersara, Yamamoto vio el techo, estaba en una habitación, se sento, era muy grande, aunque tambien ese escritorio con un monton de papeles apilados, según lo que habia escuchado, la bazooka que tenia ese niño lo podia mandar 10 años al futuro ¿esa posiblemente era su habitacion?

Otra vez esa Vaca idiota, nunca sabe hacer nada bien-dijo una voz bastante molesta a su lado, volteo y… era Gokudera, pero el de ese tiempo, este estaba completamente cubierto por la sabana… oh

Apenas es un niño no lo culpes-dijo Yamamoto tranquilamente

Sinceramente, no me esperaba esa reaccion-dijo Gokudera, de verdad habia esperado que al menos gritara, pero no, estaba totalmete tranquilo, trato de sentarse pero… el trasero le dolia a horrores, aunque le gusto la proxima vez tendria más cuidado cuando Takeshi esta enojado

¿no te puedes sentar?-pregunto Yamamoto

Digamos que alguien fue duro conmigo-dijo Gokudera dandole la espalda a Yamamoto

Mmmm-dijo Yamamoto volviendo a recostarse-¿me pregunto cual habra sido la razon por la que fui tan duro contigo?-pregunto, Hayato lo sabia perfectamente, las razones eran el trabajo, las misiones y las montañas de papeleo le dajaban un gran estrés a Takeshi, pero lo que lo hizo _"explotar"_ fue que accidentalmente se tropezo con uno de los nuevos, haciendo que casi se besaran y Takeshi lo vio, pocas veces se le veia enojado pero no tan enojado como esa vez que, la cual paso el día anterior… esto si era agotador

**""(_(En el Presente)_)""**

Gokudera no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir el Yamamoto del futuro ¿eso significa que lo harian muchas más veces? Ya se, hablaria con el Decimo, asi tendria su opinion sobre el tema, pero a penas se volteo, se dio cuenta de que este tenia más problemas que el, ya que en ese momento, Tsuna aun seguia sin reaccionar ante los ojos de Tsunayoshi, este se divertia mantenerlo asi de embobado, en el futuro ya no se quedaba tanto tiempo asi, tenia que aprovecharlo

¿eso es constante?-pregunto Gokudera viendo extrañado la escaena que estaba frente a el

Ya no mucho-respondio Takeshi, de pronto se escucho un…

¡POOF!

Ya habia pasado los minutos, eso hizo que Tsuna reaccionara y entre tanto humo aparecieron Yamamoto y Tsunayoshi de ese tiempo, Tsuna de inmediato bajo la mirada sonrojado, Tsunayoshi lo entendio al verse tan cerca de este y se alejo, aunque por lo que descobrio tendria que planear algunas otras cosas para que resultara. Gokudera estaba algo rojo…

¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Yamamoto levantandose

Nada importante-respondio Gokudera bajando rapido los escalones

Vamos-dijo Tsuna tambien bajando rapidamente, Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto se miraron, ya creian saber que fue lo que habia pasado

**""(_(En el Futuro)_)""**

No hiciste nada ¿verdad?-pregunto Tsuna

Si hubiera hecho algo ya no estariamos aquí-

Cierto-

Bueno ¿por donde quedamos?-dijo Tsunayoshi acercandose a Tsuna, ya estaba apunto de besarlo pero Tsuna saco su _"arma secreta"_, acerco su mano a la oreja de este y toco la parte de atrás haciendo que Tsunayoshi se erizara completamente ¿Cómo rayos se pudo olvidar de ese punto debil que tanto le facinaba?

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-dijo Tsunayoshi tocando la oreja de Tsuna, era una guerra, daban vueltas por toda la cama tratando de que el otro se rindiera, siguieron dando vueltas hasta que se calleron de la cama quedando Tsunayoshi encima de Tsuna

Parece que gane-dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa seductora

Claro que no-objeto Tsuna

¿ah no?-dijo Tsunayoshi, despues se vio que dos pares de pantalones salieron volando

¿acaso estas molesto conmigo?-dijo Takeshi

No, en realidad estoy muy feliz de que anoche me lo hayas hecho demaciado duro como para no moverme durante ,al menos, dos dias-dijo con un notable sarcasmo

Lo siento, sabias que estaba a mi limite-dijo abrazando a Hayato

Tch, idiota-

Pero soy tu idiota-bueno, al menos pudo areglar las cosas y cuando Hayato pudiera moverse todo volveria a la normalidad…

Dos semanas de abstinencia, y hablo enserio-dijo acomodandose para al menos dormir un poco

O tal vez no…

**""(_(En el Presente, otra vez)_)""**

Estaban caminando en direccion a su casa, en medio de un silencio incomodo, Tsuna estaba pensando ¿con quien se encontraba el Tsunayoshi del futuro para encontrase en esas condiciones? Por alguna razon eso le molestaba, mientras Tsunayoshi estaba tratando de pensar en que decir para romper ese silencio incomodo

¿en que piensas?-pregunto sorprendiendo a Tsuna

En nada importante, no te preocupes-dijo tranquilamente, aunque aun seguia molesto preguntandose quien podria ser la futura pareja del ojinaranja…

¡PIII!

¿eh?-dijo Tsuna, habia pisado algo que hizo un ruido extraño

Piii… piii…piii.. piii piii piiiiii

¡TSUNA!-Tsunayoshi alejo de inmediato a Tsuna del lugar, el cual exploto, una granada oculta ¡¿pero que?!

Estaba aburrido, asi que les quise poner una prueba-dijo Reborn con un disfraz de… ¿hoja? ¿Cómo no se dieron cuanta de una hoja tan grande?

¿una prueba?-pregunto Tsuna

Asi es, todo el camino a casa esta minado y con algunas trampas-dijo, era simple, solo tenian que…-esta completamente prohibido pasar a sus modos hiper y volar, si lo hacen lo lamentaran-¡maldición!-nos vemos-dijo Reborn desapareciendo ¿ahora como iban a hacer para volver a casa asalvo?

Lo unico que hay que hacer es ir rapido-dijo Tsunayoshi extendiendo su mano a Tsuna-vamos-Tsuna se sorprendio, pero no dudo en darle la mano a Tsunayoshi y empezaron a correr, a costas podian esquivar las bombas y las trampas, pero entre ellos se ayudaban

A lo largo del camino se empezaron a divertir, los dos estaban riendo, de alguna forma era divertido estar el tiempo con el otro, se sentia bien, apenas llegaron al frente de la entrada de la residencia quisieron tomarse un respiro, aunque aun se estaban riendo

Fue divertido ¿verdad?-dijo Tsunayoshi mirando a Tsuna

Si-dijo mostrando una sonrisa calida, la cual hizo sonrojar un poco a Tsunayoshi, pero apenas dio un paso…

¡PIIIIII!

¡BOOOOM!

¡WAAAAAHHHHH!-habia una ultima bomba, ahora estaban todos chamuscados, aunque no se daban cuenta de que aun estaban de la mano

**""(_(Sabado por la mañana)_)""**

La semana habia pasado rapido porque ya era sabado y Tsuna apenas estaba despertando, los rayos del sol lo habian despertado, como siempre Tsunayoshi lo tenia entre sus brazos, aunque por alguna razon, no se sentia incomodo, era todo lo contrario, se sentia calido, seguro, sin ninguna incomodidad, y queria seguir asi, ademas, dormir un poco más no haria ningun daño

**""(_(Dos horas despues)_)""**

Tsunayoshi ya se estaba despertando, era raro, normalmente Tsuna se despertaba temprano los fines de semana, en vez de hacerlo cuando les tocaba ir al instituto, pero esa vez no, por primera vez despierta sin sentir un dolor en su cabeza. Vio que Tsuna aun seguia dormido entre sus brazos, o eso posiblemente era buena señal o solo estaba muy cansado como para levantarse temprano…

Tsunayoshi acaricio la mejilla de Tsuna, y este inconcientemente se acerco más, un tranquilo y maravilloso momento, lastima que lo tenia que despertar para poder alistarse e ir al parque

Tsuna, despierta-dijo agitandolo un poco, este se removio, estaba comodo y la misma razon de esta comodidad lo tenia que despertar-Vamos dormilón, despierta-lo removio un poco más hasta que Tsuna abrio los ojos-levantate, tenemos que alistarnos-dijo Tsunayoshi… cierto, el parque, pero queria seguir asi olvidandose de… estaba demaciado cerca de Tsunayoshi…

¡WAAAAAHHHHH!-grito alejandose, pero esta vez-¡ITE!-fue el quien se callo de la cama

"_**Al menos esta vez no me toco a mi"**_-penso Tsunayoshi viendo a Tsuna sobandose la cabeza, se levanto y empezo a alistarse, Tsuna aun algo adolorido lo siguio

Esperame-dijo Tsuna bajando y encontrandose con Nana-ah, Ka-san

Tsu-kun ¿ya se van?-pregunto apenas vio que Tsunayoshi estaba abriendo la puerta

Si-respondio Tsunayoshi tranquilamente-tal vez volvamos en la noche

Oh,bueno, que les vaya bien-y salieron, Tsuna llevaba una camisa de manga mediana color blanco con un tigre impreso color negro y unos jeans, Tsunayoshi casi la llevaba igual, lo unico diferente era la camisa, la cual era de color negro y el tigre blanco

Apenas llegaron se sorprendieron, era inmenso, gigantesco

¡DECIMO! ¡HIPER!-grito Gokudera corriendo hacia ellos junto a Yamamoto

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-dijo Tsuna

¿Qué opinan?-pregunto Yamamoto

Si que es grande, cualquiera se podria perder aqui-dijo Tsunayoshi viendo a su alrededor-y ¿a cual nos vamos a subir primero?

Veamos-Yamamoto se fijo en el mapa del lugar, hasta quealgo llamo su atención-¡ah! No sabia que el bebé era muy famoso-esperen… dijo ¿bebé?, Tsuna le quito el mapa a Yamamoto y , en efecto, en el mapa estaba la imagen de Reborn, hasta las atracciones tenian algo que ver con Reborn

¿Reborn?-

No puede ser-

Vamos Decimo-dijo Gokudera , se subieron a las atracciones y otras _"torturas"_, despues a los juegos bajo techo, en los cuales Tsuna gano mucho premios en un juego llamado _"Aplasta al topo reborn"_, ya casi se hacia de noche

Tsuna-lo llamo Yamamoto-Nosotros vamos a ir a la rueda de la fortuna

Bueno, nosotros vamos a-

Montarnos a la montaña rusa-dijo de repente Tsunayoshi

¡¿Qué?!-grito Tsuna

Ok, nos vemos en la salida-dijo Gokudera y se fueron a hacer fila

¡Espera, yo no dije que queria ir!-

No puede ser tan malo-dijo Tsunayoshi ya haciendo fila-Nos sentaremos en la ultima, ahí tal vez no se sienta nada-

Esta bien-suspiro Tsuna, más adelante vieron 10 puertas, tal vez para ordenarlos apropiadamente, obiamente escogieron la ultima, siguieron el resto del camino, abrieron la puerta y misteriosamente no les toco la ultima, sino la primera ¿pero que paso? ¿acaso se equivocaron?

_Para los que esten extrañados_-se ollo por el altavoz-_En cada turno se cambian los caminos hacia los bagones, por eso no vieron el que ustedes escogieron_-eso lo esplica todo, ahora solo tenian que-_Esta prohibido devolverse_- ¿Por qué?

La suerte no te acompaña Tsuna-

Ya lo se-se subieron al bagón, se pusieron el seguro, antes de que iniciara el que estaba a cargo iba a hablar, era algo raro, por su baja estatura parecia un… ¡¿BEBÉ?!

_Les aviso que, por eleccion al azar, la gente de este bagon daran dos vueltas, asi que, por favor, tengan paciencia_-el encargado miro a Tsuna y Tsunayoshi… si… era Reborn, el juego empezo y Tsuna se moria de los nervios

Tsuna-miro hacia Tsunayoshi, este le estaba extendiendo su mano y mostarba una sonrisa que daba confianza, el tambien sonrio y acepto, trataria de no soltarla en el recorrido

_¿ya lo tienes?_-se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea

Si, ya los vi jefe-dijo un hombre con algo de ropa casual-Pero parece que hay dos

_¿dos? Eso en este momento no importa, necesito toda la información de Sawada Tsunayoshi en cuatro dias_-

Si señor-

_La familia Vongola va a caer_-

**Continuara…**

**Uhhhhh ¿Qué pasara? Ni yo misma lo se (mentira)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que este tambien los reciva**

**CHAOO!**


End file.
